Home is where the heart is
by Ncis4thedreamers
Summary: SHE 16x13 by zivas point of view


How SHE should have been written and by zivas point of view

It was hard coming back. As ziva stepped of the plane all she could think about was the last time she got on it... Six years ago now when she was sure she wasn't coming back when she was sure that Tony wouldn't find her... When she needed to change.ziva let herself think of that but stopped herself when she taught about keeping his daughter from him... She can't keep thinking about that now... She had a job to do.

She walked up the steps to her office pausing for a second before opening the door. Ziva stepped inside and looked around, everything was the same as she left it, she remembered the times she used write at her desk for hours and hours remembering the piles of notebooks she went through. The picture of her and her brother framed on the desk. Ziva smiled. She opened the closet expecting to see her notebooks. They where gone... Gibbs, ziva sighed she had to get that note back wich means she has to go to gibb's house, ziva wasn't ready for that, she never got to say goodbye and she never wanted to hurt gibbs "or Tony" she taught she shook her head, no she couldn't think about what she did to him now. She has to focus.

She saw gibbs leave. She crouched near a bush rooted to the ground, she hadn't seen him in over six years, he seems old and tired... The only person that was a father to her, and he knows nothing of whats happening now, that zivas alive... That shes here in front of him, hiding... Only feet away. ziva wonders if gibbs has read her diarys.. She doesn't know how she feels about that, she knew she broke rule 10 but knows that gibbs has broken it too. Gibbs had a sad frown as he drove away, ziva couldn't help but wonder was it because of her case now. She walked up the steps quickly hoping that no one saw her. She closed the door behind her and stood gazing around she immediately saw her diarys and tore out the page she needed. Ziva couldn't resist looking through all the rooms. She could feel herself feeling safer. Safer than she's been in a long time. For the past three years shes been running. Ziva let herself feel safer now. She never let herself do that in that amount of time. She wished she could stay, to wait for gibbs to return, to tell him everything, the only father she really had. She wanted to see ncis. She wanted to meet everyone, she knows who the new agents where, she was sure she would love them. She wanted to see Tony and her daughter. She stood at the top of the stairs of the basement looking down she smiled at the half finnished boat she never found out how he gets Them out of the basement she had to leave now or else she might not leave the house.

Ziva walked quickly out of the house, she couldn't look back now. She took a cab to the hospital and looked him in the eye as she read the letter. She put it on the table so he had it forever. She had reached the door as she heard a voice "special agent bishop, I'm here to see how he is " ziva peeked out and saw Ellie holding her diary, ziva knew what diary it was, she knew what bishop was going to do, ziva immediately liked bishop, she was honoring her by taking care of the promise she taught ziva couldn't do. Ziva had to leave and fast. She made a run for the elevator made it just as bishop turned her way.

Ziva knew bishop suspects her to be alive now, seeing the note on the desk. She screwed up and she knew it. Coming back she kept telling herself it would be dangerous, from her fathers enemies trying to kill her, to her family finding out she's alive.if her fathers enemies find out ziva has been talking to ncis they would do anything to find out what she said they always find her, always starts with four men (different men every time they find her) they always come in a black land rover with guns and that's her queue to run. she taught about tali and Tony, "for them"she thaught, they where the only reason she kept fighting "can you fight "ziva remembered Tony asking her that when she was captured in Somalia, where her father left her to die, her thoughts wandered so she brought them back to the problem at hand. Ziva knew she had to explain some to ellie, she left a note saying for the sake of her family, "the team and Tony and tali, " to keep her secret, she doesnt know how long ellie will keep it, or at all, but its the best she could do. She left a scarf over the note and took one last look at the room as she heard a car pull in, she slipped out and into the darkness, just as ellie walked inside. Ziva took a look back at bishop.smiled and ran off just as a black land rover is seen just up the road...


End file.
